worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko short story
A short story about Tomoko visiting the Storm Witches. Translation “Well, have a seat” Was what I said, but it was Tina’s tent. I glanced slightly at her, but she did not show any particular will to object. On the contrary, “Welcome to the edge of civilization, guest. Would you like any drinks?” She said decently. “Thank you for your offer. I will have a coffee.” “Understood. Matilda.” Matilda started preparing the coffee even before Tina finished addressing her. “So, what’s the issue?” I asked in a voice that tried not to imply “Don’t give me any trouble” “Such coldness after not meeting for four years!” Tomoko replied. “We aren’t that young are we? It’s not like we are still students” “Well, you have a point there” Tomoko took a sip of the coffee, winked slightly at Matilda and cut into the main subject. “It’s been a while, but the Fuso Sea Incident has been made into a book it seems. And thus I wanted to do something along the lines of “The heart-warming reunion of the Army aces!” “What…” “You don’t seem interested huh. I can understand though.” “That's enough, I don’t really care about what happened then.” I glanced slightly at Tina, who was bending forward like she was really interested in our conversation as she said that. I see, this is what being kind to Tomoko was about. “Don’t worry about the reporters intruding in the future. Today it’s just me” “What about Takeko and Ayaka?” “The two of them can’t leave their deployment. The only person free to move is me, that’s why I came over to Keiko first. The higher ups want a group picture of the four of us.” “I see.” Not being able to hold it in, Tina interjected. “Lt. Anabuki was Kei’s colleague right?” “That's right.” “And a Fuso ace at that.” “That's right.” “Are you strong?” Oh bother, even though she could have just asked me later, Tina had asked Tomoko herself bluntly. “Yes, I am strong.” Tomoko replied without hesitation. Tina seemed to have started sizing up Tomoko. “But, I’m not really interested in those kind of things now.” Tomoko said as she smiled. I could not feel the once reckless and excited spirit she had. It felt like she had become an adult, not in a bad way. “You have calmed down a lot, Tomoko” “Of course, since I was felt up a lot in Suomus” “Oh... it does seems like Takeko’s drastic measures were very effective” The moment I said this, Tomoko bent forward immediately. “What, you knew?” “We had a discussion when Takeko came over. I wanted to inform you, but unfortunately I was tied to the bed” I replied while hiding my laughter (kukuku). “That Keiko, what happened to you in between these years?” Oops, things seemed to have taken a strange turn. Was it because Tina could read the atmosphere like a hunter?　She made Matilda fill up the coffee again. It seems like Tina was not going to let Tomoko go. What a bother.